Love Song for a Savior
by HermioneandRocketShips
Summary: Adam is still in Hell- rotting away, losing his humanity- until he gets rescued by Samandriel. And to help Team Free Will shut the gates of Hell forever, they have to find them first. Based off of the tumblr post in which Samandriel is Adam's Cas and raises him out of Hell. Torture, language, et cetera. Eventual Adamandriel and some Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Adamandriel being one of the greatest Supernatural headcannons to date, and this website giving it no love, this was born. Beware the angst in oncoming chapters.**

Time passed. Adam didn't feel it. Sam left. Adam didn't feel it. Soul after soul was sent under, condemned to eternal damnation.

Adam, he didn't feel any of it.

Lucifer. It was all Lucifer. Day in and day out, year after year, he was only what Adam was conscious of. The pain. He would try to beg and plead and yell and scream, but nothing would come of it. The thing was, Lucifer never laid a finger on knife on him. He isn't the evil torturer Adam pictured him as. But he possessed so much hatred for humanity, for Adam, even when Michael was long gone, he still received punishment. After all, he did say yes. And it was like fire. Adam's personal Hell consisted of unfaltering flames consuming his whole self constantly.

And there was nothing he could do in his own defense. So goes life locked in a cage with Satan. Instead, Adam hoped. He waited. He knew not of how long he'd spent in the hole. To him it was centuries. Hundreds upon hundreds of years. But he remembered something Dean had said. He had been sent to Hell, too. Worse torture for a nobler cause, though he said it had only felt like forty years. Reality has it that a spent brief four months before he was saved.

Speaking of being saved, where in Heaven was his angel? When was it going to his turn to be 'raised from freaking perdition'? He knew the life he had led was never exactly holy, then again, if his half-brother's sin smothered existence was considered righteous, he might as well be a saint. After all, he was a child of John Winchester. Didn't that account for something? His brothers permanently on Heaven's most wanted list, so surely he had some minuscule importance? Nope. He was just another disposable, recyclable meat suit.

He didn't blame Dean. And if he knew Sam was topside, he wouldn't blame him either. The brothers never dwelled on Dean's trip down under, but what little they told Adam of included Sam's trying absolutely everything to get Dean back, and that absolutely none of it worked. He knew that duty called from more urgent matters. So if they were together, he knew what they would be doing- saving people, hunting things. Though he never belonged to it, he knew that _was_ the family business.

The angel would be with them, too. The 'traitor of Heaven'. His time with Michael granted him an all access pass into the angels feathery little brain. And upon entrance, he learnt that he could be incredibly bipolar. One minute he was compassionate, brave and sympathetic. (Or at least, a shadow resembling those. His like weren't too familiar with emotion.) Then the next he was a regular insecure middle child thirsting to prove himself. How did that even happen, for an angel? He once believed that, if they existed, they were all beautiful, all powerful creatures full of love. There was a lot Adam had been wrong about- angels weren't God's flawless musicians. They were ill tempered crybabies. Lucifer wasn't a malicious drill sergeant of death. He was a misunderstood rebel with daddy problems. In the cage, that made two of them.

Sometimes, when the fire seemed to be reclining, Adam wondered if he had been turned into a demon. He wondered how long it would be until his humanity was gone. Until his soul was gone. But he could still feel, he still longed for his old life and desperately wanted to resurface earth. He still grieved his mother and felt…. Love? Devotion? Loyalty? Whatever it was, he still felt something for his half-brothers. He knew as long as he had those feelings, he was still human. So he held on to them with everything he had. Through his eyes flashed every last good recollection he had swimming around his convoluted head. Every movie, song, television show, any Earthly object he could think of.

Though he found he was rapidly losing his memory.

Each day became more and more of a struggle.

Now he found himself enveloped in darkness.

Until he met a massive wall of light.

_Things to know:_

_1. The next chapter will feature Samandriel_

_2. Adam can see angels in their true form. _

_3. Post Hell is very different for Adam than it was for Dean._

_4. The Winchesters and Cas will most definitely be making an appearance._

_5. Destiel is my OPT. Just throwing that out there. Won't be included it this. Nope. Not at all. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! My family traveled for Thanksgiving so I just got time to write this. I haven't had much time to edit so endless apologies if there are mistakes I didn't catch. The next chapter should be up soon c:**

Adam had never noticed just how noisy Hell was until it fell completely silent.

And nothing screamed louder.

From outside the cage, there came a noise unlike anything he'd ever heard. It resembled the sound a television would make when switched to a channel out of its perception, turned up to full volume. The static filled his ears, but it _spoke _to him. His breath hitched. It wasn't just white noise, it was a voice. He hadn't heard another voice besides Lucifer's in centuries. The mass of light in the distance wasn't light at all, Adam realized. It moved like a living creature. It had the form of a living creature. And it knew his name.

"_Adam," _It called "_run."_

The voice echoed inside the cage. But he couldn't. Adam had been unable to move since Michael fell down the gateway. He was bound by whatever ungodly forces Hell bestowed. He was immobilized.

And for the first time, he was truly scared. His whole stay in the pit, he knew he was still alive. He clung to the microscopic hope that he would be freed someday. Sam and Dean or Castiel or _somebody _would come for him. That thought alone kept his spirits up. The one reason he didn't waste away into another broken soul. Now that this thing was here, Adam felt what little remained of his confidence slipping.

"_Adam!" _The voice rang again minutes later, sharper, more urgent this time. Whatever this thing was, it was intent on him. Adam didn't wonder how it knew his name, only it's purpose. He guessed it was a warning, instructing him to run from an oncoming danger, and since he could not move, he made for easy prey.

"I… can't," he answered finally in defeat, "I can't." He hadn't spoken since he said yes to Michael. He was surprised he still could.

That was when he felt Lucifer stir. Since entering the pit, Adam had only made contact with Lucifer twice. For all Adam knew, the exiled angel had remained dormant since Michael left. He couldn't see him, but he heard his quick, frantic movements and half-hearted warning to the owner of the voice.

"_Leave now! Get out or I'll trap you in here with me!"_ He yelled. The old furiosity flaring up again. The fire burned ever hotter.

Lucifer sounded nothing like he remembered. His voice was inhuman. Adam realized that he was no longer in vessel. He hoped, but doubted, that Nick was back home, on Earth with his family. While he couldn't imagine why someone would agree to embody the devil under any circumstances, he still deserved a somewhat normal life. There was something in Lucifer's voice, though, a tiny falter. A hint of apprehension. Fear.

Instantly, the static stopped. The creature of light melted down into the form of a man. Adam was unable to distinguish any features, only that he was medium height and thin. It was beyond him why anyone would wander willingly into Hell, let alone the cage of the _freaking devil._

"Is that so, brother? Because I'm the one with the powers of Heaven at my disposal, and you're locked inside a kennel." The man remarked snappily, approaching the gate. When he reached out a hand and touched it, Adam almost lost consciousness. He was drifting, hardly aware of the unfolding action around him. There seemed to be a scuffle, the yelling of voices and shuffling of feet being all Adam could hear.

The voice instructed him once more to run, and this time he found that after an unknowable number of years, he could. And, like hell, he did.

Although, the voice never specified where to run to. But with Lucifer behind him, that direction wasn't an option. The gates of the cage grew larger with every step. Adam couldn't remember ever loving the feeling of running so much.

However, as he approached the gate, he fell. He had been struck by something and was rendered immobile. Paralyzed again. Lying flat on his back, with nowhere to look but up, Adam caught sight of black trails of smoke cascading downward towards him. He was unsure whether the scream that pierced his ears was from his own mouth or the man who had been at the gate.

Was this it then? Was this going to be where he dies? And if he did, what would happen… would he go up to Heaven? Back down to Hell? Or maybe, if one dies in Hell they just… cease to exist? Adam was terrified now. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited, wondering what it would feel like.

However, he would never find out. Or at least, not then. The smoke soared backwards as if repelled by a force field. He felt an arm slide across his back and another under the crook of his knee. Adam felt himself being slowly lifted off the ground, into a sort of fireman's carry, and then nothing.

* * *

When Adam jolted awake, he found a pair of pale blue eyes locked on his own. He was lying on a large bed in a small hotel room. The stranger looming over him was a lanky boy with dirty blond hair who seemed to be around his age. He looked at Adam inquisitively, but said nothing. Adam guessed he was as alien to him as he was.

"Uh.. hello." That seemed to him an appropriate greeting, having absolutely no idea where he was or when or _how._

The boy smiled widely at him. "Hello, Adam Milligan."

Okay, or not. "Wh-who are you?"

The boy stood and turned on the light beside the bed, casting his shadow on the wall behind him. "My name is Samandriel." From the sides of the boy's shadow, flashing wings stretched across the entire wall.

"You're a-"

"An angel of the Lord, yes."

Adam jumped to feet, almost falling over, and dashed to the door.

"No. The answer is no. If it's that or death, go ahead and kill me. The answer is no."

Samandriel looked at him inquisitively again. "What are you….. oh" He laughed when it dawned on him. "Look, I'm not here to ask your permission. I already have a vessel, and I quite like it."

Now it was Adam who was the confused one. "If you're not here for me, what do you want?"

Samandriel smiled, taking a seat on the bed. "I am here for you. I'm here to take of you."

"Take care of- I'm... how old am I?"

"Twenty three." Samandriel answered immediately.

"_Twenty three?_ I was nineteen when I… I've been in the cage for… oh my god."

"Five years, yes."

"Felt like three centuries… Wait a minute, how d'you know how old I am?"

"Adam James Milligan. Born 1:17pm on September 29th, 1990 at Sanford Westbrook Medical Center in Windom, Minnesota. I was there."

"You were… you were _there?_" Adam asked, his mouth hanging open.

Samandriel grinned and nodded "Not in this body, of course. Got him a few years ago. I was a nurse. Your mother's nurse." His eyes filled with sorrow, "Kate. She was a kind woman. Told me stories about her mother."

"Yeah," Adam laughed "grandma was a character. But, is it really 2014?"

Samandriel nodded slowly. Adam whistled.

"What-" Adam began, but the angel cut him off.

"_My_ turn to ask questions. Tell me something, Adam: why would you go by 'Milligan' would could be a Winchester?"

Adam's face fell. When he met his father, he instantly idolized him. He wanted to be just like him, and, after a few visits, he wanted his last name, too. But his mother had refused. She tolerated John, sure. She knew he was a hunter and wanted no involvement with that life. She didn't blame John for Adam, or for leaving- she loved her son desperately and accepted his occupation. However, she felt that if he wasn't going to be a stable parent, an actual father figure, her son's last name should be hers.

"My mom, I guess. She never thought my dad was a real dad, so…" he trailed off.

Samandriel said nothing.

"So, uh, what happened down there?"

"In the cage?"

"Mhm"

"Well, Lucifer tried to kill you. Then he almost killed me. Then I got you out." Samandriel answered matter-of-factly.

"_You _got me out?"

The angel nodded slowly, he hadn't realized he had spared Adam that one little detail.

"Oh uh, well, thanks."

"I might've… left a mark."

"What?"

"To get you out, I had to touch you. Carry you. So, you probably have marks from where I did."

"A mark?"

"More of an imprint, really."

Adam shrugged. "It's whatever. You almost died getting me out."

"Anything for a Winchester." He said proudly.

"Right. You said you're here to take care of me. Why?"

"Well, you've been in Hell for five years, so I'd imagine you're a little….. sore. And two, you have angels on you."

"You mean other than you?"

Samandriel laughed "Yes. The perks of being a Winchester is that you're a Winchester. But the downside to being a Winchester, is, well, that you're a Winchester."

Adam laughed too, "That's actually _incredibly_ accurate. What do the angels want this time?"

"What Sam, Dean and Cas want. To close the gate to hell for good. And…. To defeat Crowley" Samandriel's face grew dark. Adam, however, was relieved.

"Castiel? He's still alive?" Adam had not forgotten Michael's thoughts on his brother.

The angel nodded and asked "You knew him?"

"Met him briefly, but I was Michael, remember?"

"Right. Don't be fooled by Michael's tainted thoughts. Castiel was good. Is good. A little misguided once, but everything he did was for Sam and Dean. He rebelled to keep them safe."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, Michael never really understood that. "

"Castiel and I, we listen to our father. He told, no, he _ordered us to_ serve the humans. To love them more that we do him. We listened. So Castiel has his Winchesters and I've got you."

"So we're like, what, roommates?"

"Roommates." The angel agreed.

Adam yawned. He hadn't just how tired he was. After all, he had been awake for three hundred years.

"Sleep." Samandriel said as Adam sat back down on the bed. The angel pressed a finger to his forehead and the boy slacked instantly.

Samandriel smiled.

_**Things to know**_

_1. We'll meet up with Team Free Will soon._

_2. Adam will soon learn about Crowley._

_3. Be prepared for some major PTSD._

_4. I adore Samandriel _


	3. Chapter 3

In the small, inconspicuous motel in the small, inconspicuous town of Avon, Massachusetts, there was an angel at unrest. He had been sitting for hours, just watching the boy sleep. Angels never slept, and the mere sight of a human doing so was… fascinating. He sat on an oversized, surprisingly comfortable arm chair, noticing little things about the human- like how he twitched, how his eyelids would flutter occasionally, and the small noises escaping his mouth. To him, nothing was as ordinarily beautiful as sleep.

"Hello Samandriel." Came a voice out of nowhere. The angel jumped out of his chair and whirled around, greeting a familiar face.

"Castiel!" he answered, smiling at him, pleasantly surprised. He looked just as he had when they same each other last. Still wearing the tie and the trench coat and the Jimmy Novak. It was strange, having not seen his brother in years and now twice in two months.

"….I think we should talk." He sighed, throwing an unsure glance to the sleeping Adam on the hotel bed. His eyes hardened as he returned them to his brother.

"Don't even tell me I shouldn't have, Castiel. Don't." Samandriel was upset how quickly the mood had turned. He should have known, really, that his brother was only on a business run. Castiel was what one could call 'invested' in the Winchester's since pulling Dean out of Hell- going to the lengths he went to for the sake of a couple of mere humans. Not to mention the acquisition of emotions and feelings (something that Samandriel himself had yet to undergo).

"Do you _know _what happened to me after I did what I did? Even when it was _ordered _of me? Do you remember, ah what was it..? Oh yeah, that time I was framed as 'betrayer of Heaven'? Have you forgotten, brother?"

Samandriel scoffed, tone going cold "I'm not going to sit here and listen to your hypocrisy. In case _you've _forgotten, I couldn't have acted alone." If he was going to be shot down by his brother, might as well bring another one with him.

Cas stopped. He _had _forgotten that a single angel wouldn't have the power to free a soul from Hell, let alone Lucifer's cage. His brother had to have had help.

"It was Nemaniah. Carrying out his _just causes _or what is it he likes to call it. You Seraphs don't seem to be as tight as they used to be. Then again, you haven't been one for long."

A low growl rumbled from the center of Cas's chest. "Why would _he_ help you?" He thought out loud.

"As I said, 'just causes'. Do you know what they were going to do with him?" Samandriel asked, tossing his head towards Adam, "Use him as bait. Bait for the Winchesters." So maybe it was a bit of a cheap shot, what with Samandriel knowing his brother's ultimate weakness, but he felt that Cas would rather know and feel the knife in his side, than continue on in blissful ignorance.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Why would Heaven do that?"

"As strong as the angels' resentment stands, they still feel they need them to defeat their enemies."

"Enemies?"

"_Crowley, _Castiel. Don't think they haven't noticed his whole "King of Hell" show, they know. And also, they know what the Winchesters plan to do. To close the gate, I mean. But they still have assignments for them."

"And why was I unaware of this?"

"Cause you're their…."

"Their what?" Samandriel had to keep his face composed, smirking smugly when trying to avoid an argument was not the smartest move.

"Heaven calls you their guard dog, says you would sooner nuke the entire Garrison than let those two die."

Cas snorted "They've got me there."

Samandriel said nothing.

Castiel said nothing.

Minutes passed

"So then, why'd you d-"

"As I said, _bait._ They were going to drag an innocent soul out of Hell, use him, torture him, then probably kill him. Think of this boy: first he gets eaten, then promised his life on Earth and his mother back by Zachariah, only to be double-crossed and forced into accepting Michael, then suffering centuries in _Lucifer's cage _for it. Think about that, Castiel."

His brother was caught off guard once again; not only was he unaware of Adam's extensive history, he didn't have a clue that his brother possessed such knowledge. Neither attention to detail nor attention to humans had been frequent in Samandriel's track record.

"When I heard of Heaven's plan, it was after you were sent to Purgatory. And… I missed you. So when word got out, it reminded me of you, in the sense that you wouldn't have let that happen, especially not to a Winchester." At that, the corner of Cas's mouth twitched into a smile, "So I decided to seek out a Seraph, and who would be easier to convince than Nemaniah? After filling him in, he agreed to help me- the plan was that I would steal Adam from Hell before Heaven could. To protect him, to keep him safe. And now here I am."

"Hmph." Castiel nodded, thinking, "very '_National Treasure' _of you."

"Very what?"

"It's a movie."

Samandriel studied his brother's face for a minute before remarking, "They really got to you, didn't they- the Winchesters I mean- you're just so….. _human."_

Cas grinned and nodded slightly "They've changed me" he said "for the better."

"I'm glad you're here Castiel." He said after a minute or so.

"As am I, Samandriel. It's been too long since we saw one another not covered in blood."

They both laughed, and Samandriel smiled inwardly. His brother was back. He wasn't stuffed with leviathan, he wasn't a want to be god, he was Castiel, regardless of his stay in Purgatory. He had done a considerable amount of growing up in the past few years- being the first angel to accept and endorse free will. He was always a textbook older brother, one Samandriel looked up to, and now he was following in his footsteps. Once a fallen angel, he had received a promotion from God, going from angel to Seraph. He was Samandriel's favorite of all his siblings, and now they were on Earth together, two traitors fighting a war on two fronts.

Samandriel was beginning to see a completely new side of his entire situation, one where he and his brother, along with Sam and Dean with the new addition of Adam, could fight for Heaven and fight off Heaven at once. They could take down Crowley, close the damn gates to Hell, and expand on freewill tenfold. So long as they kept tabs with the profit, as long as the profit was _safe,_ and if the demon wasn't bearing some kind of blindsiding plot twist up his sleeve, they would absolutely have a shot.

"So… Adam and I… are we going with you?"

"You mean now? M'fraid not. Heaven is up to something and I have yet to figure out how to dismantle it."

"What do you mean 'up to something'?"

"They keep taking me somewhere. Some kind of room. Against my will. I tell them things that I don't mean to, whatever they ask I tell them, though I can never remember what it is. That's just the thing, they try to wipe my memory of the transactions ever taking place. But I can remember that they take me, and a few sort of blurry images of what goes down with no sound. Kind like a dream, you know."

Samandriel chose not to vocalize that he in fact did_ not _know, having never experienced a dream, but he grasped the basic concept that Castiel was giving Heaven information that he didn't want to simply because they asked it of him.

A few lingering moments passed.

"How is he? How's he doing?" Cas asked suddenly tilting his face towards Adam.

"He's… I don't know he's just… kind of… a little different." The younger angel faltered.

"Different? Different how?"

"His father, for one. I remember him being reserved towards him. Like he never embraced the fact that John Winchester is his father, and now he's acting like John was every star in the sky. He didn't even ask about Sam or Dean. And… he doesn't seem to remember much of Hell. I mean, he knows he was there, but he just wasn't as traumatized as I'd expected."

Castiel took on a blank expression as he factored in all his brother had said. He crossed the room and tapped the side of his head with a finger. And when he finally put two and two together, his face clouded over in remorse. His expression had "you're _really_ not going to like this" written over it. He had gone through this once, and it was nothing he ever wanted to do again. If only he could've been so lucky.

"What is it?" Samandriel asked, noticing the sadness in his brother's eyes.

"It's his wall." Castiel said finally.

"His what?"

"Wall. His wall. A barrier that an angel constructs in the mind of a human to keep certain memories or experiences in the back of their mind, their subconscious, so they can't access or remember it. They have no recollection of the events ever happening."

"I didn't construct any wall, Castiel."

"I know you didn't" his brother sighed, "Lucifer did."

"Why would Luc-"

"Memory is powerful, brother. Adam's wall was no simple precaution."

"Okay, so..?"

Castiel looked down regretfully "You have to break it."

"_What?" _Surely he had heard his brother wrong. Wouldn't not remembering a hundred years in literal Hell be a _good _thing? Wouldn't that be the best possible scenario for him?

"I know you don't want to do this, and I don't want you to either, but it's the only way, Samandriel. He has to know. He has to remember."

"Do you think it'll hurt him?"

"I know it will." Castiel responded slowly.

Samandriel looked pained. His eyes were on Adam, thinking of how awful the sound of him screaming in Hell was, and now _he had to make him do it._

"I can't." He said finally.

Cas sighed "You _have _to."

"Why? Can't we just go with you, and Sam and Dean can refresh his memory _without _all the traumatic details?"

Castiel's core filled with sympathy. After all, no one understood protectiveness over a human like he did. "Samandriel, listen to me. There will come a time when Heaven won't have… the hold… they have on me now. The second that happens, I'll track you two down, and we'll hunt together. You me, and the Winchesters- all three of them. He'll need to be ready. Dean calls us 'Team Free Will' and we will be. But not yet.

"My free will is gone for the moment, so if you came with us and Naomi beamed me up to Heaven's interrogation room, I'd tell her about you. And Adam. They would come for both of you. They would come for both of you and I can't have that happen. I'm not going to let it. I'll get out of here and so will you, then you'll have to crack his wall. I'll tell them about now and where you are, so you'll have to get out. Go anywhere as long as it's not here."

The look is Castiel's eyes was one Samandriel had never seen on him. He was pleading, desperate. He wanted an alliance with his brother more than anything, and he knew Sam and Dean would like to have Adam back, but that would be throwing the two of them under the bus. Upstairs, Samandriel was a full blown traitor, deliberately disobeying and defying Heaven's will. The wrath that would await him should he be captured was not one that Castiel could live with, knowing he brought it on. Alone was what his brother needed right now. Alone would protect him.

"Castiel?" his brother asked tentatively.

"Hm?"

"Will you be, you know, punished? When Heaven finds out I mean, will you be punished for being here?"

"Yes, I'm sure. This was worth it."

"But will it hurt you?"

"Samandriel, this isn't the first time I've committed a crime against Heaven. Only, never one of this magnitude. I'm sure it'll be excruciating, but they won't kill me. They still need me."

"But-"

"I have to go now. Listen to me- you have to do it. Tell him anything he could use. No, forget that. Tell him everything he doesn't already know. And Samandriel, know that you may not be able to return to Heaven in a very long time. They talk of forgiveness, yet don't feel it themselves. It could take millennia."

The young angel shrugged "Once a traitor always a traitor, no?" he asked, grinning at his brother, who returned the gesture.

"I'm proud of you, brother. Not many would do what you did. And you're right, he is a Winchester. So thank you."

"All in good time."

"Oh, and Samandriel?" Cas began, remembering one last thing. His little brother looked at him with raised eyes. "I missed you, too." The angels smiled.

The next second he was gone.

Samandriel stood frozen in place, looking at the floor. He took a deep breath.

_There are some in Heaven that believe despite his mistakes, too much heart was always Castiel's problem._

"Adam, I'm so sorry." The angel whispered, laying his hand across the boy's forehead, concentrating hard. He strained every muscle in his body searching Adam's mind for the wall, but when he finally found it he hesitated. He heard his brother's voice telling him _he has to be ready _and the wall crumbled.

Then Adam woke up.

And his memories came flooding back.

The boy panted and began to tremble. His hands and arms fidgeted. His toes curled. The episode escalated into an all-out spasm, with Samandriel standing above him, watching the whole thing.

_It could be worse _he told himself _it could be a lot worse. _That was, until Adam started screaming. He gritted his teeth and turned away.

An hour later, Adam was still shaking.

"Samandriel?" he asked

"What do you need?" the angel asked immediately, facing him again. He got no response.

On impulse, Samandriel kneeled on the bed next to Adam, forcefully pinning Adam's arms down with his own. "_Stop." _And to his surprise, Adam did.

"Ow…" the boy wined, still panting heavily. As much as the angel wanted to asses the damage, his brother left him an agenda.

"I am sincerely sorry about that, Adam, but right now we have to leave."

"Leave... to….where?" Adam asked, his mind struggling to assemble words into a competent sentence.

"Anywhere." The angel answered.

Like that, they were in a new room, nearly twice as large. Fancier. Intricately decorated. Samandriel loved it.

"Where are we?" Adam asked finally, pushing himself up into a sitting position by his elbows.

"Louisville, Kentucky. Breckenridge Inn."

"Kentucky?" the boy asked slowly "Why here, of all places?"

The angel shrugged, "It's new. I've never been here before. I admired King Louis the sixteenth. Good man. He was the only king of France ever to be executed, you know."

Adam rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten the way angels drabble.

"How are you though?"

"It's just a headache now, I'll live." Adam answered indifferently. "I remember it. Everything. And I heard you and Cas talking…. He said I have to be ready- ready for what?"

"To fight."

Silence.

"But for now at least, you're going to get caught up with all the treacherous social media you've been so lucky to miss out on."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, I could sure go for a cheeseburger."

"A what?"

"Please don't tell me you've never had one."

Silence.

"Wow. What do you angels do up in Heaven all day? Mope around, screwing with people calling it destiny?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Wow, well, if I have to stay with you, you'd better be willing to accept human nature or else you're in for a hell of a culture shock."

"No, I'm familiar with human habits, I've been studying."

"You've been- y'know what, I don't even want to know."

"You mentioned 'cheeseburger'?" Samandriel said, changing the subject.

"Right, yeah," Adam looked down at himself. He hadn't changed in more than three years. He was filthy. "But maybe some new clothes…"

No sooner had the word left his mouth, he was in a completely different outfit that he had been the millisecond before.

"Taken care of."

"Uh, thanks man."

"I believe your brother calls it 'angel mojo'?"

"Sounds about right."

"Cheeseburgers, then?"

Adam grinned "Cheeseburgers."

**Things to Know**

_1. In case you were wondering, Louisville Kentucky was named after King Louis the sixteenth _

_2. Hopefully you all didn't think Adam was that OOC for no reason? Although idek, Hell probably changed him a shit ton._

_3. I was _really _looking forward to a brotherly Castiel/Samandriel scene in 8x07, which is why I wrote this._

_4. There's something about angels eating cheeseburgers that just aslfalkshdljhf_

_5. I think too much heart may be becoming Samandriel's problem too, no?_

_6. I honestly didn't expect this to get anywhere the number of reviews/follows gah you guys are incredible_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends I am here**

**Wow guys okay I'm so**__**sorry I completely forgot about this for so long and then I saw this post about adam on tumblr and I was like **_**holy shit**_

**Also sorry for any mistakes, I think I caught them all but idk I'm dumb af so **

**Anyways enjoy~**

Adam is alone. it's been eleven days since he woke up one morning to a Samandrielless hotel room, and he hasn't received any sign of life from the angel at all. It had only been his second week of freedom from Hell, and he was in the fastpass lane to a full recovery. He's still none the wiser about his next move. He did nothing but wait for a week in anticipation that Samandriel would come back, and now he's being forced to realize that he actually might not.

So he sits, as he's been sitting for the past ten hours, with his legs folded under him on a narrow chair at a small table, his head being supported by both his hands and his eyes downcast. In his mind he replays the last day before the angel'd left, searching for any context clues as to where he would disappear to.

….

Eleven days earlier

…..

Adam woke up after the first noiseless night since leaving Hell in a breathless gasp. Noiseless, though not dreamless.

"Sam." He sputtered, because the image is still too fresh in his mind.

"Uh, what?" the angel asked, rushing to his side, believing Adam had taken to shortening his name and is calling for him.

"No, my um… Sam Winchester."

"Your brother?" Adam flinches at the word 'brother', and feels incredibly juvenile for doing so because in his mind he hears _"he said the 'b' word"_ and he's not in fucking third grade anymore. "What of him?"

"Where… where is he? Is he- are they… okay?" Adam asked guiltily. Guiltily because he's been topside for a week and a half and hasn't thought of either of his brothers once.

"Somewhere in Kansas, if I remember correctly." Which he does. "They're still hunting."

Of course they are, Adam thought. Though he doesn't know his brothers damn near at all, he knows they'd never quit, no matter how many vampires or demons or the fucking devil himself they have to deal with. He wonders if this is what's next for him, too. And no, he's not a hunter, that's for sure. But he's a Winchester (by blood at least, Adam can't deny that) which means a pair of skin starved ghouls and a dickwad angel with some serious daddy issues won't be the last of his troubles.

"But we were in Hell, and Lucifer and Michael and how-"

"Castiel. Castiel extracted Lucifer from his soul, well, extracted the soul altogether, and pulled him out of the cage."

Castiel, god damn it [no pun intended]. Adam wanted to ask Samandriel if it were actually possible for an angel to bleed himself dry, and the estimated number of years Cas has left before he does so for the sake of his father's sons. He doesn't, though, because the name rolled off his tongue with hesitancy and underlying sadness that Adam's not sensitive enough to decode.

"And what, left me?" Adam asked, finally sitting up and stretching- he hasn't had a night that easy in over five hundred years. The guilt is gone from him now, replaced with offended confusion- he knew there was no 'profound bond' between them, but he had thought he and Castiel were okay with each other, and having an all access pass to Michael's _really _fucked up brain stored the stockpile of any information Adam could've possibly wanted about the angel (most of which Michael regarded with disapproval) made him like the guy more.

"Don't take it personally," Samandriel reassured him, fiddling with a coffee maker he learned how to use all of yesterday. He personally finds it treacherous, but Adam is practically 50% of the stuff. "It's a difficult thing to do, trust me. Extremely dangerous, also. Sam was nearly killed in the process. And despite that he was soulless for a year and had hallucinations of Lucifer so bad that…" _that my favorite brother lost his mind fixing him_ he doesn't say. "and you were still Michael."

"Right. Michael. Shouldn't I be, I dunno, like seriously disabled or something? Michael liked to remind me of the state of his ex-vessels, and despite Hell, I'm no worse for the wear." Which is not only a pun Adam didn't intend to make, but also probably the most contradictive statement ever said in the state of Kentucky.

The angel could only shrug. "God does perform miracles."

"Why would God care about me enough to fix me?"

"Well I care about you enough to have saved you." And thank everything Samandriel has just the level of uncultured innocence that that leaves no awkward tensionin the air, because he means it, Adam knows. And though he'd like to think of himself as a tough _independent Hell-breaker who don't need no angel_ the weird part of his mind finishes, he can't help but be comforted by the verbal proof that his saving is not just the product of a rebellious teen's first joyride. But Adam has to remind himself that the angel _did_ attend his birth. Which, until now, he hadn't felt compelled to ask about.

"The demons have been planning the apocalypse for millennia, of course. They knew that someday destiny would lead two long lines of hunters of the supernatural together, and from them two sons. We knew that they would be of great import as well, and we've had our sights on them since their great grandparents. After Azazel planted Sam's demon blood addiction and set the house on fire, which, they told you that, right?" he continued when Adam nodded, though he had been kindly unaware of the involvement with demon blood, but then he figures Sam and Dean feel as though they can break the world so long as they put it back again. "Right, well, Heaven kept up with John Winchester, which led to your mother, and to you. My authorities wanted to ensure that you as a newborn wouldn't be approached by demons for any purpose, and I volunteered."

"Huh. So my father, he's kind of the super important but he's got no real involvement? He was never a vessel or seal or whatever?"

"Basically, yes." The angel figures it's best that Adam remain unaware of John Winchester's five minutes of fame as Michael also, because he assumes he would probably feel like a hand-me-down. "He.." Samandriel's face scrunched up with intense focus, and his voice is uncertain of himself "dug and dug but never struck gold."

"Your first human analogy?" Adam grins. "Congrats angel boy." Those last two words were supposed to be said silently, and Adam would be a few shades darker than a tomato with embarrassment if Samandriel hadn't looked so accomplished.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. The day before, Adam had fallen and twisted his ankle, and protested just before the angel could lay his healing hand on it. "Actually Samandriel, I think I want to heal the human way. First time in a while." He'd said, which was something the angel regarded with utmost confusion, because as infinitely intelligent as he was he didn't understand the meaning of _sentiment. _So they chose to sit on the bed and watch _Teen Wolf._ ("Dude. You've got to be kidding me." "I think it's fascinating." "teenage werewolves. Not even the actual kind." "Surprising, yes, that the true nature of werewolves is unknown by the media." "Did you just…? Twice in one day, look at you.") Adam tried not to feel proud, tried being the operative word. He rolled his eyes and muttered about how to enjoy a show like that he had to be a fifteen year old girl, but when he sat down to watch the first episode of the second season, it wasn't reluctantly.

….

There was nothing, he decides finally. If Samandriel left by his own conscious choice he neither warned Adam nor took him along. _He wouldn't do that_, Adam thought. _He wouldn't do that to me. _But if not that, then what? Was he taken by Crowley? Crowley, who was explained to him as following:

"Basically he used to be a crossroads demon, but now he's the king of Hell."

"The king of… I thought Lucifer was the king of Hell!"

"Lucifer? Nah, Lucifer's old news."

_You're behind the times, Adam_, he heard.

"How did it happen then?"

"Eh, details are blurry. Castiel, Leviathan, et cetera et cetera. I wasn't really involved."

And on that subject Adam asked nothing else.

Now, though, he curses himself for not pressing for more information. Samandriel's done a pretty good job of filling him in on all he missed, but he finds none of that helpful. What good is a Prophet of the Lord if Adam can't contact him? He's forgotten all the numbers of Sam and Dean's, forgot Castiel's, forgot Bobby's, which it was explained that that one wouldn't matter anyway. He had few friends before being eaten, and finds that he can't recall name nor face of any of them. Samandriel's number had been dialed at least forty times before it stopped ringing and went straight to voicemail.

It occurs to him then that he's never really been alone before. He lived with his mother the first nineteen years of his life, then briefly with Sam and Dean, and then all those years with Lucifer. He's never gone more than four days on his own. And now here he is, with two properly functioning ankles and not a reason to use them.

His mind begins to wander. What if Samandriel died? Adam's gathered that a favorite pastime of angels seems to be killing other angels, and especially if there's already a price on his head. It's completely plausible, he realizes, that he could've been tracked down and smote. It could've happened right in that hotel room.

Or, or Samandriel is still alive. He's being held somewhere, about to be killed. And Adam is just sitting around twiddling his thumbs when he could be doing something. Doing what, he has not a clue, but if Cas went missing he's pretty sure Sam and Dean would go looking for him. Should he, then? Where would he look? And how? What if he came back and Adam was missing, so they searched for each other for eternity?

Though he realizes he's going to have leave soon. Their stockpile of food is down to one box of pizza Bagel Bites, and if he wants to keep staying at the Inn he's going to have to pay for it, which will be slightly difficult seeing as he has no job, no person information, no ID or social security card.

He doesn't know what to do.

It's a right good thing Samandriel returned when he did, Adam was a few thin lines off from hopping a train and uprooting the entire state of Kansas to find his brothers.

Samandriel does return though, but he looks like he just had all his feathers plucked out of him. Adam would've thought he was sick if hadn't known better. He wants to be mad, but thinks that if he yells Samandriel's ears will shatter like glass. Or he'll start crying. Or both. When he speaks his boyish voice sounds gruff and leathery. "Long story short." He says before Adam has time to do much reacting, "I died."

"You what?" Adam's already on his feet patting Samandriel's shoulders as if to make sure he's actually there.

"Died. I was dead. Cas killed me." he answered, unbothered.

Adam jumped back. "_Cas-"_

"wasn't himself. he was sort of made to do it, ordered by my sister named Naomi. And then she brought me back. Strange, my siblings are, I tell you."

"Holditholditholdit." Samandriel held it. "You died. Like, dead died."

"we've established this." the calm in his voice is really starting to piss Adam right off.

"So your sister killed you, then she brought you back to life." Adam sat on the floor next to his bed.

"Yes." Samandriel sits beside him.

Fucking angels. "And you're just…. _Fine _with that?" adam gestured wide with his arms to indicate the incredulousness already shown comically on his face.

"Not the first time something like this's happened, not even close. And it won't be the last, either."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Of course. Aren't angels…. Forget it. so how was it? dying and whatnot."

Because he's a dumbass who can't pick up on sarcasm, Samandriel shrugs. "I've had worse."

Adam is this close to punching him in the face. "what happened?" he asks when it occurs to him he hasn't.

"I was captured by Crowley and sent to some abandoned building where he tortured me and almost ended up killing me. Cas saved me, killed me, brought me to Heaven where I was resurrected." The angel says, then tacks on "Oh and I saw your brothers."

"You saw Sam and Dean?" Samandriel nods. "What are they doing? How are they? Did they mention me? They didn't die did they? Did _you_ mention me?"

"they're doing well I suppose, basically the same as the last time I saw them." Samandriel squints. "Although, I think they're better with Castiel there. Happier, if happiness can exist for a hunter at all. I didn't get time to talk with them, but I'd like to have. They're still looking for tablets and waiting for the prophet to translate them. That's all I know."

"Still trying to close the gates of Hell." Adam asked as a statement.

"Yes."

"Do you think.." he turned to look at Samandriel, "do you really think it can be done?"

"Yes." He said again, but he hesitated.

"What?"

"It can be done. But not easily. To do something of that magnitude requires Devine assistance. "

"The hell does that mean?"

"Help from God." When the angel spoke again he was very quiet. "And even with that, he who conducts the actual closing of the gates ritual will be severely damaged, if not killed. Adam," his eyes were wide. He looked like a four year old, "one of your brothers has to die."

Adam looked down. To lock Hell, Sam and Dean would do anything. "Not that they wouldn't both be willing." He says finally. "In fact they'd probably try to beat each other to it."

"The only thing is, your brothers' lives are still of great import to Heaven."

"What? W'do you mean?"

"They have still have work here. And if they die completing the trials, that's it. They're done."

"They couldn't come back?" His brothers don't stay dead, Adam knows.

"Nope. That's why an angel's never done it. They're too scared to see what would happen."

Adam was uncomfortably unsettled.

"There's also an angel tablet, apparently." Samandriel says, looking amused for some reason.

"For what, closing Heaven?"

"Yes."

"Really? Why does _Heaven _need to be closed?"

"you should know that angels don't belong on Earth." Adam stiffened.

"Pretty hypocritical of you." He mumbled.

"I was stationed here, thank you. And _I'm_ not going to run off and start an apocalypse. Angels can send humans miracles from inside Heaven, so there's no reason for us to be here if there're no demons. What?" he asks, when Adam makes a face.

"Just.. demons, y'know?" Samandriel raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. He doesn't know.

Adam sighed. "Okay. When I met my father, you know what was the first thing he taught me? Not how to ride a bike, not how to treat a girl… he taught me the demon exorcism." And Adam doesn't mean to, but he starts laughing, and Samandriel follows. Adam laughs until he has tears in his eyes, and Samandriel begins to look less broken.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asks, still smiling but calmed down.

The angel shrugs. "Not much we can do, right now. I guess we wait until Castiel gives us the all clear, and then join up with them."

Adam freezes. "Them? As in: Cas, Dean, and Sam?"

"Yes."

He exhales sharply. "Well, call it a God damn family reunion."

"Is that a problem?" Samandriel asks, looking genuinely worried, bless him.

"No." Adam lies. "I'm just. No, it's not a problem Samandriel."

"Adam?"

"It's _fine _okay let's just… you're alright, right? You looked pretty fragile a minute ago."

"I'm just weak is all. It's temporary."

"I guess getting killed takes a lot out you. Hell, I know it does."

"As I said. It's temporary."

"Okay. So what now then?"

Samandriel tried not to smile. "There's always.." he began sheepishly, "Teen Wolf."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"I'm starving dude."

"We can get food." The angel reassures. "and then Teen Wolf?"

Adam'll never admit that Stiles Stilinski is starting to grow on him. "And then fucking Teen Wolf."

Two episodes and a bag of sour cream and onion chip later, they're watching Jackson Whittemore turn into a giant lizard when Adam says "I thought you were gone for good. Left me to figure my way out of this shit sack myself."

The angel's eyebrows knit together "Of course not." He says with calm concern, "We've got Hell to close. And you're still healing."

Adam wants to press on about 'what if we didn't' or 'what happens after that' but for a being that never sleeps, Samandriel looks exhausted. So he'll take it.

_Things to know_

_1. I'm rusty at writing them. That's why this kind of sucks_

_2. I know this has been kinda boring thus far but it picks up soon I promise_

_3. Adamandriel is a really cool ship name imo_

_4. Cas, Dean, Sam and Crowley are not far off._

_5. this is so short but they __will__ get longer._

_6. If you guys want to follow me on tumblr and tell me when they're getting too OoC or remind me when I forget or idk we could just be pals my url is keepingupwithcastiel _

_also this is a sorry in advance if you have a grudge against teen wolf because later Samandriel may or may not have a few Isaac Lahey feels bYE_


End file.
